The present disclosure relates to a memory control device, a memory device, a memory control method, and a program.
A memory device includes a main storage unit and a cache block that are capable of storing data, for example, and a device driver controls storing of data into the main storage unit and the cache block.
In the memory device, data that is updated less frequently is stored in the main storage unit, and data that is updated more frequently is stored in the cache block from the viewpoint of speeding up processing by the device driver (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-70098). Note that, because the capacity of the cache block is smaller than that of the main storage unit, when cached data increases, old data, for example, is transferred from the cache block to the main storage unit. This processing is known as writeback.